Me,You,Us
by JasnaSunshine88
Summary: Michael just saved Nikita  and Owen . Will they make  things right? We hope so. CH.3;part2 is a bit... not really M but close.
1. Teaser

**So, i've started 2 fanfics, i have 2.5K words for this one, 2.8K for other, i also have some drabbles... its fanfiction confusion! I don't know when i will post them, prob soon, but knowing me, i will never finish any of them. But then, maybe i will, you never know.**

**OK, so this is teaser for fic i so originally named 'Me+You=Us' (yes, i am bad in giving titles. And how the hell i even can give it good title when fic is not finished yet!). It starts around time when Michael saved Owen and Nikita in 'Pale Fire'. It is what i would want to happen (of course).**

**Without beta reader, all mistakes are mine, and yes, i know my grammar is crap but i never felt the need to learn it because English i know is all that is needed. Also, i love making point that English is not my 1****st**** language but i speak it so good. Yes, i am a bit (too much) arrogant.**

He came back. He came back to only thing he loves, only thing that makes his heart jump like crazy inside his ribcage. He came back to her.

Car ride back to Owen's apartment was awkward, at least in beginning, and filled with tension. Michael knew that Owen... knew, maybe not everything but surely that something was wrong, and that he was silently judging him. On the other hand, that 'nor here nor there' vibe Nikita was giving off , that half-distance, it was killing him. She was broken woman and she showed that in the look she gave him when she first looked him in the eye.

_A FEW MINUTES AGO_

Michael was scared. Scared that everything he was fighting to keep, was now slipping away. But, he put on a brave face for her, he even smiled, his lips curving slightly upwards, eyes sparkling. He senses that she wanted to do something , tell him something, anything at all, but Owen was there. Damn that guy, always there when he shouldn't be.

Nikita's hand was injured, cuffs she had on leaving angry red marks, yet she walked a few steps ahead of Michael, not wanting to ask for help. When they reached Michael's car was on of the rare moments when they were actually alone, Owen being over 30 feet away, rummaging through half-burned van now empty of Guardian.

Nikita's mind was screaming Michael's name and she just wanted to sit in the car, to be able to close her eyes and to hopefully forget everything. Or at least try. She started struggling with car door, her two broken fingers not cooperating the best. Michael, like a knight in now black armour that he was, quickly opened the door for her, entangling his fingers with her healthy ones in process. His heart soared for a few second she held on, but then she let go arubtably and crashed his world.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Things are not going to be as bleak as they are in this teaser ;)I will post chapter 1 ( prob including this) soon. Review if you like the story! I am 'senior' FF writer and i know the joy of seeing and reading every single review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (inc. Teaser)**

He came back. He came back to only thing he loves, only thing that makes his heart jump like crazy inside his ribcage. He came back to her.

Car ride back to Owen's apartment was awkward, at least in beginning, and filled with tension. Michael knew that Owen... knew, maybe not everything but surely that something was wrong, and that he was silently judging him. On the other hand, that 'nor here nor there' vibe Nikita was giving off , that half-distance, it was killing him. She was broken woman and she showed that in the look she gave him when she first looked him in the eye.

_A FEW MINUTES AGO_

Michael was scared. Scared that everything he was fighting to keep, was now slipping away. But, he put on a brave face for her, he even smiled, his lips curving slightly upwards, eyes sparkling. He senses that she wanted to do something , tell him something, anything at all, but Owen was there. Damn that guy, always there when he shouldn't be.

Nikita's hand was injured, cuffs she had on leaving angry red marks, yet she walked a few steps ahead of Michael, not wanting to ask for help. When they reached Michael's car was on of the rare moments when they were actually alone, Owen being over 30 feet away, rummaging through half-burned van now empty of Guardian.

Nikita's mind was screaming Michael's name and she just wanted to sit in the car, to be able to close her eyes and to hopefully forget everything. Or at least try. She started struggling with car door, her two broken fingers not cooperating the best. Michael, like a knight in now black armour that he was, quickly opened the door for her, entangling his fingers with her healthy ones in process. His heart soared for a few second she held on, but then she let go arubtably and crashed his world.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Michael was driving with Nikita in passenger seat and Owen sitting in the back.

'_Why is he always here?'_ Michael was asking himself, stealing a quick sidelong glance in Nikita's direction.

How he was supposed to fix situation with his girl if some person, let alone guy and her friend, is always around?

Soon, he heard soft snores emitting from Owen, giving him chance to do something.

He wanted to say so many things but he settled with putting his hand on top of hers that was resting on top of her thigh and entwining their fingers together. Only this time she didn't let go.

Owen was still asleep when Michael parked behind his house and turned off the engine. He and Nikita weren't talking for all four hours of 'alone car time' but they were holding hands most of the time. And that was enough for now, Michael realised.

'Man ,wake up, we are here.' Michael said while grabbing a bag with guns from the trunk, Nikita already disappearing inside small building.

'Thank God, i was so freakin' bored!' Owen said, his eyes snapping open and grinning at Michael.

'What are you talking about?' Owen's chirpy behaviour was confusing, wasn't he asleep till now?

But when he saw Owen wink and smirk in his direction, he knew what he has done.

'Wait, don't tell me you was pretending to sleep for 4 hours so I can try to sort something out with Nikita?'

'Nah man, i was peaking a few times too, to see what you lovebirds are up to. Saw you were holding hands.'

He playfully him Michael in the shoulder, mocking that holding hands was the only thing they did while they were thinking they were alone.

'I didn't heard any...you know.' He made sloppy, wet kissing sounds.

Suddenly, he become serious.

'Look man, all joking aside, don't screw this one up. She was broken without you. She tried to put on a brave face for me, but you know, she is not so 'poker face' after all... I don't know what the hell happened between you two, but it hit her pretty hard. I am telling you like a man to a man, fix this. She deserves it.' And with that he turned on his heel and started walking to the house, leaving Michael alone in the driveway.

When Michael entered the house, Nikita was nowhere to be seen. He set down bag with guns and joined Owen in spacious kitchen.

'Where i-''

Owen knew what he was asking.

'In her room, second door on the left.'

Michael smiled his thanks and proceed to Nikita's room, all the while thinking 'is this the right thing to do?'

Maybe she went to her room because she don't want to be around him at all or maybe she actually wants him to come to her? He knew Nikita for over 7 years but he still couldn't read her.

For what he didn't know – maybe she went to her room to keep him and his love away? Well, that's just impossible.

Without knocking, he opened the door a creak, poking his head around doorframe. Nikita was standing next to the window, her back to Michael. He could hear her sniffling.

She arubtably turned her head when she heard someone in the room.

'Hey, it is me...' Michael whispered, smiling a bit like to calm frightened child.

'Oh.' She started to pace, move, anything just not to look him into eyes.

'Where is Owen?' She asked and Michael felt a tiny pang in his heart, tiny trace of jelousiti.

'He...he is downstairs, probably preparing some food.'

;I should go help him.' She tried to pass Michael but he grabbed her wrist. Her body went very still.

'Nikita... don't.'

'But i should, i know that he knows how to cook but he is a guy and..._'

He closed his eyes. Does she really thinks he is gonna fall for that reason? He knew the reason why is she avoiding him but... it hurts so much. He would do anything to make it right again.

Hand that was holding her wrist was shaking.

'Nikita...i am sorry. I am so sorry.'

Michael couldn't stand looking at her like that, fragile, hurt, with that far away look in her eyes.

'Nikita please, i am...' His eyes started watering, his lower lip shaking, like in little kid when upset. Nikita always found it adorable, but not now. All the pain he was feeling was somehow transferred to her. Not much, but enough to do what she did next.

Wanting to ease Michael's pain, to give him some hope for the future, she lifted herself on her toes and kissed his stubbly cheek.

And, at that moment, that was enough for both.


	3. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry this CH. is so short... i am pacing myself because i love to have minimum 1 chapter written when i post something; and i still have to finish CH.3 (if i don't start writing like mad, i will post next chapter as soon as i finish it, probably 2-3 days)...but it is gonna be __**nice**__ one. Maybe not very 'satisfying' *wink* *wink*_

_Sorry Michael, girls need ti-... i am not gonna tell you more!_

Michael, Nikita and Owen were all sitting in the kitchen eating dinner. Or, what Owen calls dinner anyway. It was consisted out of 2 floppy fried eggs and half-burnt hot dog for each.

Michael made a face and sighed.

'Nikita told me you are a good cook.'

'Yeah, learned it while I was in a rehab, awesome, yeah?' He was happy someone is noticing.

'Yep.' Michael replied curtly., earning a giggle from Nikita who was sitting on same distance from Owen and him.

'What, guys?' Owen was positively confused, glaring at both of them.

Michael cleared his throat.

'Nothing, ummmmm, just, I would think a big guy like you is eating more, that's all.'

'Oh. Sorry. I thought you guys were mocking me.' He grinned, missing secret look that passed between Michael and Nikita.

'Well, yeah, I...' Owen began to explain but huge yawn from Nikita stopped him.

'Hey Niki, you tired?'

'Uh yes, today was really stressful... is it OK if i leave you guys?'She wasn't tired, the only reason she wanted to go to bed was so she can hopefully be alone with Michael if he decides to follow here. She needed him so much but she will not give in so easy. Michael make her feel like shit, and he is going have to fight to get her again.

'Yeah, yeah, of course you can, you should rest. Excuse us 2 inconsiderate Neanderthals keeping you up so late.' Owen smiled at his best friend, jumping to move her chair. Michael stood too, from politeness or wish to follow her he didn't know.

'So...' Owen begun when they heard soft 'thrud' of the door on Nikita's room.

'Are you guys...OK? You came down from her room much happier then you was when you went up there, something happened?' He said that with almost comical seriousness, not wanting to offend Michael in any way.

'We just... you know, talked a bit... we are not OK but hopefully we will be. I can't go on without her, man. I love her too much to lose her.'

Owen was between 2 fires, one of the worst situations he has ever been in, and he didn't know what he should do. He wanted his best friend to get back together with man she loves more then life itself, he wanted her to get back to her cheerful self, but he didn't wanted to 'push' Michael at her. So he wasn't protesting when he said that he will take couch for the night.

'I am just going to my room, i will bring you some blankets and pillow, give me a second.'

'You don't have to do that, i can sleep in my clothes and...Michael pointed at the arm of the couch where couple of books were resting.

'No, no. I will try to make you as comfortable as possible when you are in my house. I mean, it is bad enough having to sleep on the couch anyway.' He laughed, removing his books.

Soon, Michael was left alone in darkness, with only his thoughts as a company. He wanted to go to Nikita, he wanted it more then anything in the world, but he wasn't comfortable doing it while Owen was still awake ( he could see the light from TV coming under the door of his room).

Nothing was left to do but try to sleep, hoping that he will see Nikita tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3 part1

**I know, i know... i am a tease. Just a bit of taste of what's to come hehehehe. I will post 2****nd**** part probably tomorrow (yes, i have it written already)!**

He woke up to loud noise, alarm clock was dark, thunder and storm must have brought power-cut.

Grabbing his cell phone, he saw it was about 3 in the morning. Owen's snores could be heard even thru the thick door of his room.

Damn, Nikita is really scared of storms and power-cuts... Even at Division that was her 'thing', she was cold-blooded assassin but yet she was so afraid of some minor things, like loss of electricity and thunders. He smiled at the memory, shaking his head.

Soon he heard low whimper coming from Nikita's room, making him rush to her door.

'Nikita?' He whispered, not wanting to wake Owen.

'Nikita, are you OK?' He knew just how frightened she must be, especially considering mental state she was in currently. Lack of response made him push the door open.

'Nikita?'She was tossing and turning n the bed, asleep and not knowing about the storm outside, by the look of it.

Hey, Niki. It is me.' Hey.' He rushed to her bed.

'Hey, hey, i got you...shhhh, it's only a bad dream.' _Probably because of me..._

'Calm down... please wake up...' He shook she gently a few times, making her open her eyes.

'Michael?'She whispered while pulling the covers further under her chin.

'What are you doing here?'

'Well, i stayed at Owen's to slee-'

'I mean here, in this room!' One tear she couldn't control rolled down her pale cheek. 'Don't...don't do this...'

'Nikita, i love you. We need to talk. Please. Do it for me. For us.' He mumbled, gripping her slander hand in his.

'Tomorrow. I promise we will talk tomorrow after breakfast.' She started to turn on her side, hand slipping from Michael's grasp.

'Good night Michael, sleep well.'

'Nikita wait...' He said when she moved to turn off lamp on her bedside table.

'Let's... i missed you so much Nikita. I don't know if this is the best idea but... let me sleep next to you tonight, i promise i won't try anything. Please.' He looked at her with that sad puppy eyes of his and she couldn't contained sly smile that broke thru her serious facade.

'OK Michael, but that doesn't mean...'

'I know Nikita, it doesn't mean that we are together again , i understand, i just want to lay in the bed next to you.' To smell your hair and skin... 'And no funny business, not from my side anyway.'

He grinned at her, that grin that she loved so much, that grin that stole her heart so many years ago.

She tried to look offended but just ended up stiffing the laughter, breaking the tense atmosphere in the room.

'Michael...' She put her hand on top of his, noticing his smile fading, probably expecting to heard something bad, but what he heard made his heart sing.

'I missed you too.'


	5. Chapter 3 part2

**Here it is! Thank you SO much for such a lovely reviews, they are putting THE BIGGEST smile on my fave. And thank you for putting this story of mine in favourites, it is so flattering **

**So this chapter is a bit more...sexual, ok it is not M, but still. I am not the best with ratings hehehe**

**This chapter is 1.250, so it is 'longer' one... Don't know when i will post next one, but it will be hopefully in next 7-10 days (in the meanwhile i may post a bit of my other fic).**

When Michael came back from the bathroom where he changed into the dark boxers and baggy sweatshirt, she was already fast asleep on her side, softly snoring.

He smiled and kneeled on the bed, trying not to disturb his love. He fought that all-consuming urge to hold her, snuggle up with her, everything they were doing before all of this happened.

His lips arched for her, he would give everything he has just to be able to kiss her like everything is back to normal. But he knew it is not, so he laid on his side of the bed, far enough so he is not touching her, close enough so she can.

Michal woke up again about 4:30 feeling restless.

But as soon as dream, or better yet, nightmare, cleared up from his mind enormous wave of happiness washed over him, happiness so strong that it made his eyes snap open.

And there she was, his sleeping beauty.

In the dark room, his brain took a second to proceed where she really is and once it did, his heart was about to burst with joy and his face was threatening to split in 2 from the biggest smile he ever had.

She was...she was. She was his dream, he couldn't explain it any better.

During the night she backed her slim body into his and was now tightly pressed against his chest, her leg casually thrown over his.

Michael smiled, thinking how she looks like a sleeping beauty, one hand tucked under her cheek, one made into the fist, squeezing strongly, even in her sleep. Her eyelashes flittering a bit, making Michael hold his breath, excepting her to wake up and find him starring at her like some creep. Her eyes indeed opened but she just smiled that soft smile, , the one she always used before when she caught him looking at her in the middle of the night, smile that make her looking like an angel.

Michael felt her slender fingers tugging his arm to wrap around her stomach,. He complied, pulling her even closer to his own body, planting soft, feathery kisses at the back of her neck.

Soft kisses was nice, something she loved so much, but she wanted him too much, in any way possible.

'Michael...' She whispered.

'What is, my angel?'

'Can you please take off your t-shirt, I want to feel your skin?' She said a little embarrassed.

No one would ever use that word to describe Nikita, but sometimes she was, sometimes that little girl in her shows on the surface.

'Of course. You know i would do anything for you. Anything at all.'

Nikita lifted herself from the bed too, proceeding to take her own black tank-top, the one she usually uses for sleeping. Michael groaned under his breath, when he saw that she doesn't have a bra under it.

'Thanks...' She purred as she felt familiar chest against her now naked back, wriggling in Michael's back to get more comfortable.

She heard him draw a sharp breath, making her giggle like a silly school girl.

Michael was clearly embarrassed and started stuttering.

'Oh sorry, I... it's been the long time...'

She suddenly turned to him, naked breasts and all.

'It's OK Michael, don't worry.' And she kissed his cheek, , muffling her laughter because Michael was quite openly staring at her chest from the moment she turned to him.

I feel...well, the same...' She trailed off. 'But...I can't do it with you without knowing where we stand. I don't want it to be... meaningless.'

'Nikita, I love you. I love you so damn much.' He pressed his lips against hers, anxiety waiting for the moment when her lips will open and deepened the kiss. He didn't wait long.

She kissed him back so slowly, so sweetly, pouring everything she still felt for him into the kiss.

Legs tangled, arms reaching out and groping, she soon found herself in his (and hers) favourite position, straddling his waist, making him powerless.

'Mmm...' He purred, looking up at her with that intense green eyes of his.

But she was still hesitant. Michael saw that and wanted to bring a little playfulness, to make her forget her all the worries, at least for a moment. She yelped when he flipped her on her back, immediately wrapping her legs around his waist.

'Michael, i don't think this is a very good idea...'

'Why, you are not on the Pill anymore?' Michael joked while we was trying to pin her arms to bed. 'I can take a condom if you wanna.' He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

'But i recall you never liked them very much...'

That was too much, for anyone. Not to mention Nikita who was trying to restrain herself from jumping on him since she saw him outside of that burning van.

On his words, she spontaneously lifted her pelvis to meet his, sighing as he licked her nipple.

Nikita grabbed his hair, pulling. 'Michael please, we shouldn't...don't be mean...Ohhhh!' She groaned and closed her eyes as she felt him slowly shimmer down her underwear.

'She tried joking in between desperate pants and moans. 'We should be apart more often... if you are always gonna be like this...'

'I knew that you like it...' She smirked against her breast, puffing hot air on his woman's warm flesh.

'Oh Michael...' Nikita moaned as in pain, getting his attention.

'What is Nikita? Did i hurt you? Have i bitten you too hard?' He was really concerned, he would never want to hurt her on purpose.

'No... i just need you so much, i want you inside of me... want to feel you. But we really shouldn't. I mean, if i... have sex with you on our first night together it would make everything that happened... meaningless. And-' She stopped and looked away from him, '...It wasn't.' She started crying hiding her face in pillow.

'And Owen is in the room across, i don't want to make him uncomfortable in his own house...'

'...and i hate leaving you like that...' She glanced down at his lap.

'Hey, hey, don't worry about that. It's not the first time.' His attempt at humour wasn't appreciated. Now, Nikita looked even sadder if possible.

'I am joking, i am joking baby... we don't have to do anything when you are not ready.' Michal whispered, touching her hair in attempt to calm her down.

'But i want to... i really want to... you don't understand that. You can't, you are not a woman. Ahhh i will go crazy...'

'Shhh, let's go to sleep, huh?' He faked a yawn. 'See, i am tired, you must be too. It's almost 6am. I hope Owen is not a early riser.'

'No, he is never up before 10am, don't worry.' She said yawning herself and snuggling against Michael's naked chest.

'I am sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry about, don't be silly.' Nikita mumbled, her lips again that warm spot on his neck where pulse is.

'I should be sorry for not being satisfied having my baby back in my arms, i wanted more.' He mock-slapped his cheek.

'Bad, bad horny guy!' Nikita's face finally broke into huge grin, smiling mouth placing soft kiss over Michael's chest tattoo.

'But my horny guy...' Her head suddenly disappeared under the covers and Michael closed his eyes when he felt Nikita pulling down his boxers. They really were too addicted to each other.


End file.
